candy_crush_saga_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Level 98 (Super Saga)/Versions
Candy Crush Super Saga= |type = Jelly |candies= }} Unreleased Version :This version existed before the Actual Episode 20. Please note that the same layout still appears in Workstation Editions * There were 5 candy colors instead of 8 * There were 30 moves instead of 49 * There were locked coloring candies * No icings had 5 layers * Icings were in different position * There were fewer Icings * There was no locked striped candy * The old difficulty was Somewhat Hard Stars Trivia * This version was seen again in L97 having the same 2nd unreleased version |type = Jelly |candies= }} Second Unreleased Version :This version existed before the Actual Episode 20 * There were eight colors instead of 7 * There were 49 moves instead of 39 * The old difficulty was Nearly Impossible Stars |type = Jelly |candies= }} First Version :This version existed before the Actual Episode 21 * There were 39 moves instead of 41 Stars |type = Jelly |candies= }} Second Version :This version was available before 23 April 2016 * There were 41 moves instead of 43 * Icings in column 5 had 5 layers instead of 3 * The old difficulty was Extremely Hard Stars |type = Jelly |candies= }} Third Version :This version existed before the Actual Episode 24 * used to spawn in columns 4, 5 and 6 * There were no coloring cannons Stars |type = Jelly |candies=6 to }} Fourth Version :This version was available before 27 June 2016 * Striped candy in column 5 and row 9 was in lock instead of 2-Layered Liquorice Lock Stars Gallery Super Saga Level 98 V4 X1.png|Sharp X1 Computers |type = Jelly |candies=6 to }} Fifth Version :This version was available before 8 July 2016 * There were 43 moves instead of 50 * All icings in columns 4 and 6 had 3 layers * Striped candy in column 5 and row 9 was in 2-Layered Liquorice Lock instead of lock * The old difficulty was Very Hard Stars Gallery Super Saga Level 98 X1.png|Sharp X1 Computers |type = Jelly |candies=6 to }} Sixth Version :This version was available before 14 July 2016 * There were 50 moves instead of 44 * There were 7 colors instead of 6 * Coloring cannons used to have color control cannons * Jelly squares in columns 4, 5 and 6 were double instead of single * The old difficulty was Variable. Difficulty varies from Somewhat Hard to Hard depending on your moves Stars |type = Jelly |candies= }} Seventh Version :This version was available before the end of the Summer * There were 44 moves instead of 48 * There were 6 candy colors instead of 8 * There was no swirl canon in the middle * There were no swirls in the right side * There was a striped candy in the lock instead of a swirl * Icings were fewer layered * Star scores were also much lower in this version * The old difficulty was Meduim Stars Board Info Gallery Super Saga Level 98 V7 Notes.png|Look where are the special cases of this level |-| Workstation= |type = Jelly |candies= }} Workstations :This version is available only in Workstation Editions * Used to be jelly level * Different board * There are 30 moves and 5 colors instead of 43 Moves and 7 colors * The workstation difficulty is Somewhat Hard Stars Gallery Super Saga Level 98 WorkstationG.png|Workstation of Ghoul Trivia * Ironically, this version used to be easier than the current * This version was still seen as an unreleased version of the game Category:Levels with unreleased versions Category:Super Saga Content